


La Montagne

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2016 Edition) [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ancien transfert fanfic de Fanfiction.net, Gen, Un combo de Google Translate et Reverso, Un devoir de classe, je suis vraiment désolé, Écrit comme un livre pour enfants, Écrit en 2016
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: Undertale comme un livre pour enfants! En Francais! J'etudie francais, et c'etait un project en classe.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Fanfic Transfers (2016 Edition) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594552
Kudos: 2





	La Montagne

**Author's Note:**

> Publié à l'origine: 15/09/2016
> 
> Ma note d'auteur originale:
> 
> "Salut, les gars! C'est la premier fois que j'ecris en francais. J'ai fait de mon mieux! Nous avons du ecrire un livre pour enfants en classe. J'utilise Google Traduction pour verifer mon travail, alors je suis desolee pour les erruers.
> 
> MIS A JOUR en Octobre 3, 2016: J'ai repare beaucoup des sottes erreurs que vous me faites observer! Merci beaucoup! J'ai recu de tres bonne note!"

Il était une fois, il y avait deux frères. Ils étaient squelettes, mais ils étaient encore en vie! Le frère aîné était petit et le frère cadet était très grand, mais ils étaient tous deux amicaux.

Même si ils étaient amicaux, il y a longtemps, humains ont verrouillérent les frères dans une montagne. Les humains avaient très peur! Les squelettes n'étaient pas censés être en vie! Quelque chose devaient être faux avec eux.

Les frères n'aimaient pas être dans la montagne. Il faisait très sombre, et ils ne pouvaient pas voir le soleil ou le ciel ou les étoiles. Les squelettes étaient tristes que les humains ne les aiment pas; ils voulaient juste être amis!

Un jour, un humain a escaladé la montagne. L'humain n'a pas prêté attention à l'endroit ou il allait, et il a marché dans un trou! Il est tombé et tombé, profondément dans la montagne.

Les frères squelette aimaient marcher à travers la montagne, et ils marchaient quand ils ont trouvé l'humain!

"Frère! Regarde! Il y a un humain!" Dit le grand frère au petit frère. "Il semble blessé… Devrions-nous l'aider?"

Le frère aîné hésité. Il se souvenait d'être enfermé dans la montagne. Pourrait-il être gentil, même si les humains étaient méchants?

"Oui, nous allons l'aider," dit finalement le petit squelette.

Ainsi, les squelettes ont apporté l'humain à leur domicile et ont guéri ses blessures. Puis, l'humain s'est réveillé! Il était très confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les squelettes.

"Aaah! Monstres!" Cria l'humain.

"Nous ne sommes pas monstres!" Le jeune squelette a froncé les sourcils. "Nous vous avons aidé!" L'humain a cessé et a commencé à penser.

"Merci beaucoup," l'humain a finalement dit. "Pourquoi êtes-vous dans la montagne?" Il a demandé. Alors, les frères squelette ont raconté leur histoire.

"C'est terrible!" L'humain a dit. "Parce que vous me avez aidé, je vais vous libérer de la montagne. Vous n'êtes pas des monstres du tout! Vous êtes geniaux!"

L'humain a pris les frères squelette et a commencé à gravir la montagne .

Finalement, ils ont atteint l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux gazouillaient. Les fleurs fleurissaient. Les frères étaient étonnés. Ils remercierent l'humain, et ensemble, ils vécurent heureux pour toujours.


End file.
